Here comes Radu
by Or1G1nAlFlUfF
Summary: Radu, a mysterious figure from Alucards past, comes in the picture with his eye on Seras and vengence. How will Hellsing treat it's new enemy? How will Alucard?
1. A mysterious figure

"Um, Walter, when do we leave for the trip in America? ", asked a very dumbfounded female vampire. "I believe the trip is in two weeks, Miss Victoria". "Oh, ok, thanks Walter. Goodnight". With that, Seras Victoria left for her chambers downstairs.

She couldn't help but let a smile creep on her face at the thought of going to America for a mission. All the way in the land of the free, it came without warning that she was exited.

"Oh, I can't wait! First, I wanna go see the Statue of Liberty, or maybe the Twin Towers memorial. Hmmm". As she thought this, she entered her room and got dressed in her pajamas.

She lay on her bed and started drifting in and out of sleep until everything was dark and she didn't know where she was. "Hello? Master? Walter? Integra? Where am I?" All of a sudden she was in the middle of a dark room. She looked around frantically until she saw a glimpse of red in the corner of the room. "Master?" she called as she slowly backed away from the object. It stayed still for several moments, but suddenly started to come closer to her and out of the shadows. What she saw made her scream a blood curdling scream, for what she saw was a demon with her father's bloody head in its' mouth slowly coming closer to her. It spit the bloody head out to the side and was slowly backing her into a corner. It was not even a foot away, breathing in her face now. Seras could smell the musky, decaying odor coming from each breath it blew on her. And then, when she thought it couldn't be worse, the demon turned into a human figure right before her eyes. She had never seen this man before.

He was tall, about 6'1 and skinny but fit. He had short brown hair that barely covered his eyes and blue eyes as deep as the ocean with a black cloak, black tuxedo pants, and a black shirt underneath with a gold heartstring.

He pushed her against the wall, pinning her arms to the wall as she struggled to get away. He brought his head down to her ear and she suddenly stood still with an occasional shiver from the breathing on her ear.

"How would you like to be my bride", said the deep voice. That was it, if her heart was still beating, it would've stopped. "What?" she whispered dumbfounded. He smiled a wicked smile and let go of her. He started walking back into the dark shadow and said while walking away," When the time is right, I will come" and with that, he left.

She woke up that second as she screamed a scream that she was sure alerted everyone in the mansion. She hoped she didn't wake up her master. She was in a cold sweat, which didn't happen much since she was dead. She looked around using her night vision to see the room was clear and got out of her four-post coffin bed, putting on her work clothes on. It may have been daytime, but there's no way she could sleep now, so she decided to head up to Sir Integra's office. Right when she was starting to open the door, it slammed in her face, slamming her to the ground. "OUCH! That hurt!" moaned Seras as she held her face.

"Oh, Seras, are you ok? My apologies, I heard you scream so I ran down here as fast as I could." "It's okay Walter, you were just caring. Thank you", she said as she looked up to him with a big smile that hid a deeper emotion.

"Yes, in fact I was at Alucards' room delivering his breakfast early, and that's when I heard your scream." "Oh…..no…. Walter! Did I wake him up?" "Now now Miss Victoria. He was asleep when I entered his room, so he must be in a deep one. He usually is. You'd have to scream at him in a mental link to wake him up." With that said, Seras sighed and joined Walter in a light chuckle fit before Walter handed her blood pack and left. She looked at the nutritional pack and walked out of the room to the bathroom, where she dumped the liquid in the toilet. She then began her journey to Integra's office.

When she came across the big wooden doors, she gave a light knock. She entered the office when she heard the monotone, "come in." Integra looked up and, with a slightly surprised look that disappeared in a second, asked what she wanted.

"Um, sir, I would like to see if there's anything I can do to help out around here." "Seras, what are you even doing up during the daylight hours? If you really want something to do that will help, go to sleep. You need your strength for a mission tonight." "I have a mission tonight?" "No, both you and Alucard. I was going to have ya'll go to a town about 70 miles from here called Armsgadden to deliver a message since we can't spare any vehicles or helicopters." "Both me and Alucard? Why both of us, it hardly sounds worthy of one vampire." "Because it is a special letter, one that is vital to a shipment of new troops coming in." "Oh, well, I could do it now. I mean, its daytime and I'm sure that there are more missions tonight that need to get done that Alucard could do. It would not only get me out of this office, out of your hair, and make me un-bored, but it will also make things easier for you." "Hmmm, this is true. Very well, just make sure you get it done and if there's even the slightest hint of an enemy presence, you will run. Is this understood?" "Yes sir". And with that, Seras went to go get ready for a 70 mile run. Just as she had was about to walk out the door, Walter came in.

"Good day, Miss Victoria, I came to tell you what hotel you will be staying at." "Hotel? Why will I need a hotel? I'm just going to run there and back, no prob." "On the contrary, Miss Victoria, Its sunny outside. Integra doesn't want you overdoing yourself, so she has ordered you to stay in a hotel to rest and then come back tomorrow." "Oh, well, okay then. I guess I could think of it as a little vacation." At this, they both laughed. After all, a vacation? At Hellsing? No, it never happened.

"Oh, and Miss Victoria, about this morning, are you okay? I was in such a rush that I didn't have time to ask you what had made you scream."

"Oh, it was nothing, just a bad dream. I don't even remember what it was about." She hated lying to Walter, but she didn't want him worrying. "Well, okay then, if that's all. Good day, Miss Victoria." Walter then turned around, hiding a confused face, and walked out.

Afterwards, Seras looked at the paper that held the destination of the city and hotel. "Okay, I'm out." As Seras walked through the front gates, she nodded to the two soldiers looking guard, looked back at the mansion, and took off running at an inhuman speed.

Meanwhile, in Integra's office, a very confused and concerned butler was pouring Integra's tea. "Walter, what is it? I can sense your discomfort all the way over here." At this, the butler stopped what he was doing and looked up. He briefly paused and then went back to pouring the tea. "It's Miss Victoria, sir." "What about Seras?" "Just a few hours ago, I was down in the basement delivering the vampires their breakfast early, and as I was on the way to Seras' room, I heard her scream a scream so loud, I'm surprised people from another country didn't hear it. I ran to her door, but when I opened it, I hit her in the face with the door and she fell to the ground. I asked her why she screamed, and she said it was because of a nightmare." "Hmmm. This can be a problem. Once nightfall, I'll ask Alucard." "Very well, sir."

After about six hours of non-stop running, Seras decided to just stroll through the town and admire the moon and city lights. There were scarcely any people out and about, with the occasional couple going in and out of restaurants. She was actually at peace until she heard a couple of shouts behind her.

She looked back to see about five boys that seemed to be about nineteen years of age that were drunk. "Heeey babez. Howz about chu come with uz to our apartment fo ze night, huh?" Ugh, no thanks just stay away from me," said Seras as she sped up her walking. They sped up with her and the one talking to her grabbed her arm and pulled her to him so he held her by the neck against him. This really wasn't turning out the way she had hoped it would've gone. This was when she got a close look at him.

He had short spiky black hair and brown eyes that were glazed over. He wore the typical skating clothes and had nasty beer breath. "Hey! No one turnz down me", he said as he started to unbutton her shirt. This resurfaced bad memories of her mom being raped after she was killed in front of her. All of a sudden, she felt her body lash out and she spun him around, breaking his arm in the process, and tossing the screaming man into the other four guys that seemed mesmerized by the sight in front of them. Seras then woke up from her trance, and with a surprised look, walked away. She was actually glad she was a vampire right then. Who knows what would happen if she was human.

As she came across this alley, she stopped, suddenly falling to the ground. She couldn't move. It was as if some force was pushing her down. She could tell she was in a cold sweat, and she felt very uncomfortable.

All of a sudden, she felt two strong hands grab her by the shoulders and lift her up. She saw that they were covered by black gloves. She then felt the breathing on her ear again as she shivered in the man's' grasp. There was no mistaking it; it was him, the guy from her dreams.

She managed to turn her head a little bit and looked up to get a clear image of his face. He was looking straight back down at her, his blue eyes piercing into hers as she got lost in them. "Why hello, my young draculina." "Don't call me that! I'm not your draculina." "Oh? Then are you that scoundrel Alucards draculina?" "I'm no ones draculina! My name is Seras Vic…. wait, did you just say Alucard? You know my master?" "Well, of course I do", he said with a deep and dark chuckle that she could feel shake her body. "In fact, you may not know this, but I used to be very close to him. You could say we were like brothers." "Well if you're like brothers, then why don't you let me go?"

"Let you go? Well, don't you remember your little dream, kitten? I said I was coming," he said with a grin too much like Alucards. She got angered when he used her old nick name. "You're going to try and make me your bride?" said a very sarcastic-toned Seras."

"No, not right now, but soon. Just tell your little master that Radu is back." And with that, she felt him leave, his scent still drifting in the air. Seras sprinted like never before towards her destination and made it there in two hours flat.


	2. This will be interesting

"_**Let you go? Well, don't you remember your little dream, kitten? I said I was coming," he said with a grin too much like Alucards. She got angered when he used her old nick name. "You're going to try and make me your bride?" said a very sarcastic-toned Seras."**_

"_**No, not right now, but soon. Just tell your little master that Radu is back." And with that, she felt him leave, his scent still drifting in the air. Seras sprinted like never before towards her destination and made it there in two hours flat.**_

She sprinted up to the buildings front gate, and the guards let her through immediately. She then ran up into the main hall, and walked up until she was five feet away from the "head honcho", as Alucard liked to say.

She bowed and extended her arm, handing the envelope over. "Here are the shipment papers, your majesty." "Why thank you, vampire," said the queen in the most polite way. It was then the queen noticed Seras' current state. "What has happened to you, vampire?" asked the queen. "Wha?" said Seras as she looked down. _Oh_, thought Seras as she started to button up her shirt from the drunken kids' incident. "Sorry your majesty, I just ran into a bit of trouble on the way here, it was nothing", she said. "Come now vampire, I have been here a long time. I can see when something is the matter, so tell me."

Shocked, Seras told her about the dream and what happened on her trip. "Oh, I see, very well then. I will have a car escort you back to the Hellsing manor. You might want to tell Alucard about that." "Thank you your majesty, and no offense, but I don't think my master would really pay much attention to it. I think it's best to just forget about it."

"Very well, if that is what your instincts tell you. Remember Seras Victoria, follow your heart." With that, Seras bowed and left and on the long ride home she thought about the mysterious figure and her master.

"Alucard", said a very serious Integra. "Yes, my master?" said a very curious vampire with a wide toothy grin. She barely addressed him unless it was important. "I have a question for you. It's about Seras". "Oh? And what might it be this time?" said Alucard with an all-of-a-sudden bored tone. He was hoping it would be about a war with the Nazis.

"She might have some problems." With that said, he suddenly perked up in a lively manner and gave an even bigger smile. "And what might be the problem with my dear fledgling?" "It was actually Walter who had noticed it.

He told me that last night as he was delivering your blood early, he heard her scream a scream that made him 'surprised that people from another country didn't hear'. He ran to her room only to slam the door open on her face." (Alucard momentarily snorted before containing his laughter.)" She told him it was a dream, or rather, a nightmare. She didn't tell him anything about the dream. Tell me servant, should we be worried?".

"Hmmm, nightmares you say. Interesting. I just might have to pay a little visit to her, but I don't know if we should be worried. We shall soon find out though". "Yes, we will. Go Alucard, she should be back from her mission soon." "As you wish, my master", and with that, Alucard disappeared into thin air back to his room to contemplate on his newest findings.

"This shall be very interesting indeed", as Alucard said in a deep voice followed by a laugh that would make the Grim Reaper quiver in fear.

After nine hours of riding in the escort car, Seras finally hopped out of the car, gave a nod of thanks to the driver, and looked up at the manor.

"Home sweet home", said a very tired Seras as she trudged up to the front door. As she entered the door with the permission of the troops, she made her way to her room, only to stop at her door and lean her head against it.

"Oh God, if you're listening, please oh please let me get a good days rest without any nightmares", and she closed her eyes. She opened the door and walked in blindly only to bump right into something hard. She shivered at the possibility of who it most likely was and raised her hand to feel right beside her face. Clothing, a little bit higher, a heartstring, even higher, a neck. She gulped. It was who she thought it would be. She figured that out at the heartstring. She backed up as quickly as she could and blushed at her clumsiness. I guess you're not listening God because here is the nightmare I wanted to avoid the most. "Well good evening, Police Girl", said a deep husky voice that took her out of her trance.

"Oh, um, sorry master and good evening", she said in a faint voice," forgive me for sounding rude master but, what are you doing in my room?"

"It's simple, Police Girl, I heard you were having nightmares. What is this all about?" Seras sighed. This was definitely not when she wanted to tell him.

"Well, it was all weird really, I mean, I wake up in darkness only to find that there was, well…" This part she didn't want to tell.

"This hellhound had my dad's….head in its mouth….and spit it out. As it did that, it turned into a man." "A man?" said Alucard as he interrupted her. "Well, um, a vampire actually, I suppose. But he was weird, I mean, most real vampires have red eyes like you with the exception of me since I'm supposedly a "rare" case just like you said before, but he had blue eyes too."

"Hmmm, I see. I have a few questions for you. How do you know he was not a freak and that he's a true nosferatu?" "Well, it was clear that he was a true nosferatu when he overpowered me." "What?" said Alucard. "Yae, well, I saw him. On my way to the queen. He snuck up behind me and told me to tell you that 'Radu was back'."

She wasn't expected for what came next. Laughter. She had at least expected, or wanted, anger from him for harassing her. _I guess he just doesn't care._ When the laughter ceased, he took off his glasses to reveal his face to be one of excitement.

"Well then, this shall be quite interesting!" he boomed. "Master, what's so interesting about this?" "Oh, you have no idea the fun that's about to start". "What do you mean?" He then melted through the floor, ignoring her last question and leaving her in mid sentence.

_Why does he always treat me like this? _Seras felt her body remember how tired it was. _Whatever, I didn't even get to finish telling him everything. Like that this Radu guy wants to marry me for some reason. I would think that's a very important detail._

She then crawled into her coffin and fell asleep. She was too tired to care to change into her pajamas._ Well, it looks like I'll just have to wait and see why this Radu guy is so interesting._ With that last thought in mind, she fell asleep.


End file.
